Save Me
by Nay09
Summary: Sam and Dean decide to investigate the WWE, when one of their most popular diva's, Arianna Williams, is nearly choked to death in her locker-room. Will they find out what is after her before it's too late? Rated T for a lil language.Super with a lil wwe.
1. Ari

Save Me

Sam and Dean decide to investigate the WWE, when one of their most popular diva's, Arianna Williams, is nearly choked to death in her locker-room. Will they find out what is after her before it's too late? Rated T for some language.

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE talents, or Sam and Dean.. Those rights belong to Eric Kripke and Vince McMahon! Enjoy!

Just want to tell you guys that this story will switch from what Sam and Dean are doing to what Arianna is doing, Unless of course they are together. Also some chappies may be short, but I will def Update often! Enjoy!

Arianna Allison Williams had been wrestling with the WWE for two years now, and it still amazed her at how electrifying it felt going out and wrestling in front of the millions of WWE fans. She had just won her first Diva's Championship, taking the belt from Melina. She entered her locker room and headed for the shower, when the lights flickered.

"What the?" She said as the flickering stopped. "I need to talk to Vince about the lighting." She thought. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "You finally did it, Ari. You became a champion." She said aloud. She took her clothes off and headed into the shower. The lights flickered once more, and her water even stopped for a second. "Maybe someone's playing a trick on me," She thought. "Probably Teddy, he knows how much I hate the dark." She finished showering and got out, getting dressed.

She was brushing her curly, dirty blonde hair when she felt something brush past her. She turned around, looking for someone, but not seeing anyone "I must be losing it." She thought. She noticed the room feeling slightly colder, but she shrugged it off and finished brushing her hair. She knew that Teddy and Maryse would be coming to get her soon. She turned to grab her make-up bag when something crashed behind her. She turned around once again, seeing nobody, except for her vase on the floor, broken. .

"What the hell?" She said, confused. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around quickly, once again seeing nobody there. She began freaking out. She felt breath against her cheek.

"Ari." A voice said. She backed up, tripping over her bag and hitting her head on the table. Her vision blurred as she felt two hands wrap around her throat. She began seeing dots clouding her already blurred vision, feeling the hands around her throat getting tighter. She wanted to yell out, but she felt herself getting weaker by the second. Just as she was about to black out, she heard the door open, and footsteps running towards her. She gave in and plunged into darkness.


	2. I'm scared to be alone

Hope you guys enjoy it!

1 Week later

Sam Winchester had always been patient, except when Dean was bitching to him about how he never had any fun. He looked at his older brother, noting the way Dean was flirting with the waitress as he gave her a tip. She jotted down something on a napkin, which Sam figured was her phone number, and gave it to him. Sam rolled his eyes as she walked away.

"Lighten up Sammy." Dean said, noticing Sam's eye roll.

"I think I've figured out our next case." Sam replied, ignoring Dean. Dean sighs.

"Okay, tell me about it."

"Well apparently this WWE Diva, was found in her locker-room being choked to death a week ago."

"And?" Dean asked. "How is this our kinda gig?"

"There was nobody in the room with her, and she'd even said someone was flickering the lights, she thought someone was playing a prank on her." Sam replied.

"Who's the Diva?" Dean asks, he watched WWE once in awhile, and knew who most of the Divas were.

"Uhm, " Sam begins looking at the article, "Arianna Williams."

"Arianna Williams?" Dean asks, sputtering out his coffee. Sam nods. "Why didn't you say so? Let's go!"

"What? Do you know her or something?"

"Sam, Arianna Williams is the hottest Diva in the entire WWE. " He explains. How often he'd dream about holding her long, curly locks between his fingers, pulling her into a kiss.

"Okay... I take it you want to check it out then?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. Do you know what town they're in?"

Give me a sec," Sam replied, and began typing on his laptop. "Yeah, they're in Newport."

"That's just an hour away, let's go Sammy." Dean said, picking his trash up.

Arianna stood in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. She noticed the bruises on her neck showing through her make-up. She grabbed her concealer out of her purse and began placing it over her bruises, wincing slightly. She noticed her hand shaking slightly as well. She pulled her hand into her chest, trying to calm herself down. She'd been having mild panic attacks ever since that Monday night, just a week ago.

She jumped when the bathroom door opened. A platinum blonde walked in, and noticed the frightened look on Arianna's face.

"Sorry Ari, I didn't mean to scare you." She said, her french accent showing.

"It's okay, Ryse." She replied, putting her concealer away. Maryse looked at her concerned. She hadn't talked to Arianna about what happened since that night that her and Ted found her being choked to death. She knew Arianna didn't talk to anyone, other than the police, about what happened. She knew how scared her friend was, and she couldn't blame her either.

"Are you sure you should be here tonight? Maybe you should be home, resting." Maryse suggested.

"No." Arianna replied, shaking her head. "I.." She paused, contemplating whether to say what she had wanted to or not. "I'm scared to be alone." She admits. Maryse walks over and hugs her.

"Thanks Ryse." She sniffles. "I needed that."

"No problem, and I'm here anytime you want to talk."

"Thanks."

Please review! I really would love to know what you thought!


	3. Nice to meet you

Thanks to the person who reviewed! I really hope people start reading and enjoying this fic as much as I do!

"How do you plan on getting in there Dean?" Sam asked, once they had arrived at the arena.

"I'm working on it." Dean replied. Sam sighs, he knew that meant Dean didn't have a clue. "You still have that stuff from when I was a PA?" He asked suddenly.

"Uhm, yeah. Why?"

"Well we can go in there posing as new tech guys, or something." Sam nods.

"All right, let's do it." He replied, going to the trunk of the jet black, '67 Chevy Impala. Dean follows him and opens the trunk, pulling up the hideaway part, revealing tons of guns, amulets, and a few swords. Sam throws a green duffel inside, grabbing Dean's old PA gear and handing it to him. Dean puts the headset on. Sam laughs.

"What?" Dean asks, a little annoyed.

"Nothing," Sam replied shaking his head. "You just look funny is all."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam replied, once again, laughing. Dean finishes packing up the bag and throws it at Sam, closing the trunk behind him. They walk up to the "Crew Members Only" door.

"Ready to show off your 'amazing' lock-picking skills?" Sam nods and begins unlocking the door. A few seconds later it opens. "Nice job Sammy."

"Thanks." Dean walks in first, looking for anyone who'd notice them breaking in. He nods at Sam, who then follows him in. "What now?"

"We should try to find Arianna." Dean replied, still looking around.

"Okay, you go find her. I'll try to find one of the people who found her." Dean nods and heads off to the left.

After the little bathroom incident with Maryse, Arianna knew she needed to chill out. She didn't want anyone worried about her, and she knew they would be if they saw her breakdown. "Come on Ari, pull it together." She thought. "Oh, who am I kidding, I can't pull it together." She said aloud and started crying. She sat down underneath the staircase. A few seconds alter she heard footsteps coming towards her. She quickly wiped her tears as a guy with short, dark brown hairm and a headset on came towards her.

"Are you okay?" He asks, bending down to look her in the eyes.

She nods. "Yeah, thanks." She fakes a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. What's you name? I don't think I've seen you around here before." She said, changing the subject.

"Dean, and I'm new here, haven't even got a crew pass yet." He replied, sticking his hand out.

She accepts it, shaking it. "Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Arianna."

"Likewise." He replies.

"So, what do you do around here, Dean?"

"I'm with the lighting crew." She nods. "Me and my brother."

Her face perks up, "You have brother?" Dean nods, "Younger or older?"

"Younger, his name's Sam. He's around here somewhere." He says. "You got any siblings?" A flash of sadness and guilt cross her face. Dean immediately regrets asking.

"Uhm, yeah. I have a brother. His name is Chris." She pauses, "But he died a little over a year ago."

"I'm so sorry." Dean says, knowing how hard it was to lose someone.

"It's okay." She shrugs. "So, when did you start?"

"Today actually."

"Really?" She asks, curious.

"Yeah, they called us in after.." He stops not wanting to continue.

"After what?" She asks, her curly locks cocking to the side.

"After the light incident in your locker-room." He replied. A frown spreads across her face.

She took a deep breath. "Oh."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head, "No, it's okay." An awkward silence passes between them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks, hoping she would.

"No, I wouldn't want to waste your time."

"Don't worry, I've got all the time in the world." He smiles, she smiles back.

"You really want to know?" She asks, he nods. "You won't believe me, the cops didn't."

"You'll be surprised what I can believe." She looks at him, her bright blue eyes hinting fear.

"All right," She sighs, "But not here. How about you meet me at my locker-room after the show?"

"That's fine. Is it okay if I bring my brother?"

"Uhm, sure." She replied, a little unsure.

"It's okay, we won't tell anyone."

"Not like anyone would believe you anyways." She said looking at the floor. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy, or that I'm fragile and need to be 'handled with care.'"

"Don't worry, you're not crazy." He replies, she looks up at him.

"How do you know?" She asks, "I could be some crazy psychopath waiting to snap." He laughs.

"Because crazy psychopath's don't usually talk to their victims, they just tend to snap." He smiles, she chuckles. Ted walks over, seeing her and Dean sitting on the ground.

"Hey Ari, you okay?" He asks, looking at Dean.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean stands up, helping her up. "Ted DiBiase meet Dean. Dean, meet Ted DiBiase." They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Dean..." He stops, waiting for Dean to add his last name.

"Winchester." Dean finishes, "And likewise."

"Winchester? Like the rifle?" Arianna asks.

"Yep." She smiles.

"Wait, I just talked to a Sam Winchester." Ted says, "He was pretty lost."

"Figures, and he's my brother. Sammy gets lost easy." Dean replies. "Huh," Ted thought, he could've pegged them for a couple.

"I took him to the security crew, he said he didn't have a badge yet." A brief look of panic splashes on Dean's face. "They hooked him up with one, and I think he's getting one for you too." Dean lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks man." Dean replies.

"No problem. But Ari, the reason I came to find you, Vince is looking for you. He wants you to go to his office right away."

"Okay, thanks Teddy." She turns towards Dean, "See you after the show, if you still want to come." Ted looks at Dean suspiciously.

"Wouldn't plan on ditching." Dean replies. Arianna smiles and walks away.

"What are you doing with Ari later?" Dean detects a hint of jealousy in Ted's voice.

" Hanging out and talking, why?" Dean asks, not really saying what he wanted to, he didn't want to make any enemies already.

"You're hanging with her already? You just met her!" He yells, "Obviously he's a little to jealous for his own good." Dean thought.

"Yeah, so? Apparently she likes me. Got a problem with that?" Dean asks in a biting tone.

"No. Just don't hurt her." He pauses, looking up. "Lord knows she's been through a lot."

Dean nods. "I wouldn't dream of hurting her, don't worry." After a minute Ted nods and walks away. Dean heads off, looking for Sam.

Well there ya go! Chap 3! Hope ya liked it! Please Review!


	4. Meet Maryse Ouellet

Hope you guys enjoy!

"Really? So there was no one with her?" Sam asks the platinum blonde.

"No," She replies, shaking her head. "Teddy and I came in and saw her choking. We ran over to her and she passed out."

"You don't think she choked herself do you?"

"No, there's no way. She has bruises on her neck from the hands, and there's no way she could've choked herself with her own hands from behind." Sam nods. "I'm just so worried about her. I wish she'd talk to someone. I know how scared she is." "I hope she talks to Dean." Sam thought.

"It sounds like a terrifying experience."

"Yeah, and I don't even know all of it. She won't tell anyone." Maryse sighs, "Thanks for listening Sam. I really needed to talked to someone." Dean sees Sam and walks over.

"It's no problem, I'm here anytime you need to talk." Sam hands her a piece of paper with his cell number on it. "Feel free to call anytime."

"Thanks." She replies, taking the paper. Dean coughs, forcefully, next to Sam.

"Oh, sorry. Maryse, this is my brother, Dean. Dean, meet Maryse Ouellet."

"Nice to meet you." Dean says, shaking her perfectly manicured hand.

"You too." She looks at Sam, "Well, I'd better get going. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime." Sam replies. She smiles and walks away.

Dean whistles, "Damn Sam, I think she likes you."

Sam laughs. "Yeah, I'm just what she needs. She and Ted DiBiase found Arianna last Monday. Did you get to talk to Arianna?"

"Sort of, she didn't tell me anything, but she invited me to her locker-room after the show to talk about it." He pauses, "She seemed scared to talk about it. She told me the cops don't believe her."

"I'm surprised she's going to tell you. Maryse told me she won't talk to anyone about it."

"I guess she just needs someone who'll listen to her and not tell her that shes crazy." Sam nods.

"Maryse is really worried." Sam adds.

"Seems like you two hit it off pretty good." Sam rolls his eyes.

"Don't even start Dean." Dean laughs.

"Oh come on Sammy. I bet she could bend in some mysterious ways." Sam scoffs and rolls his eyes, Dean laughs.

"I can't believe Ryse told Vince how jumpy I am. I know she's worried, but still." Arianna thought, coming out of Vince's office. " I barely convinced him to not send me home." She sighs, "I can't believe he won't even let me wrestle either." She shakes her head. She thinks back to Dean. "I can't believe that I told him I'd tell him. He's going to think I'm insane." She sighs once again. She kept walking and stared down at the floor. All of a sudden she bumped into someone, making them both fall over, and making her crack her head on the ground.

"Shit," Randy said, standing up. He looks down at Arianna. "You okay Ari?"

"Uh.. Uhm." She says, trying to sit up, Randy bends down and helps her sit up. He notices the blood on the back of her head.

"Ari, you're bleeding!" He says, worry throughout his voice.

"I'm sorry Randy." She replies, not listening to him.

"We need to get you to the trainers." He says, " Think you can stand?" She nods. He helps her up, she wobbles a little. Randy leads her to the trainer's room.

Please review! I would love to hear what you thought!


	5. Enjoying the view?

Hope you guys like this one!

"Hey, isn't it time for you to go meet Arianna?" Sam asks, looking at the clock in the cafe.

Dean sits up from the couch, "Yeah, it is. Don't you want to come?"

Sam shakes his head. "Nah, I'll just stay here."

Dean looks at him, suspiciously. "Maryse called when I was hitting the head, didn't she?" Sam drops his head. "She did! I knew she liked you!"

"She just wants someone to talk to Dean." Sam explains.

"Uh-huh." Dean replies, a devilish grin spreading across his face.. "Just remember to go to the drugstore first and get some protection. We don't need any Sammy Jr's running around." Sam smacks Dean in the back of the head.

"Is sex all you think about Dean?" Dean scratches his head.

He nods, "Yep." Sam shakes his head.

"You'd better get going."

"Yeah. Meet you at the car later." Sam nods. "Play nice." Dean says and leaves. leaving a scowling Sam behind.

Randy and Arianna walked out of the trainer's room. Arianna had re-opened the cut on her head from last Monday.

"You sure you're okay Ari?" Randy asks, concern throughout his ice blue eyes.

She nods, "Yeah, I'll be okay." She smiles. Randy looked at her, knowing full well that she wasn't 'okay', far from it.

"Wanna go to the bar tonight? A bunch of us are going." He offers, figuring it would cheer her up. Arianna looks up at him.

"Nah, I can't. I'm meeting someone." She replies. Randy looks at her, confused.

"Wait... You're seeing someone? How come I didn't know this?" He asks, using his best, 'big brother' voice.

She laughs, "No, I'm not 'seeing' anyone. And if you must know, I'm just talking to this guy I met today."

"You just met him today, and you're already meeting up with him again?"

She nods "Yeah, he seems really sweet and stuff."

"'Sweet and stuff', huh?" Randy asks, "Well I need to meet him. He needs my approval first." Arianna laughs.

"Randy you're my best friend, and I love you to pieces. But you normally scare off any guy I talk to." Randy chuckles.

"That's not true, look at Ted! He's still around."

"That's because he isn't scared of you." She laughs, "You're 'Viper Stare' doesn't work on him." Randy laughs.

"You think I'm losing my touch?" He asks.

"No! Never." She smiles, "Nobody knows you're just a big softy."

"Oh, thanks Ari! Announce it to the whole world why don't ya?" Arianna laughs. They arrive at her locker-room. She sees Dean waiting there.

"Hey Dean, you decided to come after all." She smiles.

"Told you I wouldn't ditch." He replies.

"So this is the guy you were talking about?" Randy asks, looking at Dean.

Arianna nods. "Yeah, Randy Orton, meet Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester, meet Randy Orton." They shake hands. Randy stares at Dean, giving him the 'Viper Stare'. Dean laughs and shakes his head. Randy shrugs.

"Nice to meet you." He says.

"You too." Dean replies, realizing that Randy was warning him not to do anything stupid.

They stared at each-other for a few more seconds when Arianna sneezed, breaking the silence.

"Bless you." They say.

"Thanks." Dean looks at her, noticing she was paler than she was earlier.

"Are you okay Arianna? You don't look so good." He says.

She shakes her head. "I'm okay. I just fell and re-opened my cut."

He winces, "Ouch, sorry."

"It's okay. I thought you said you were going to bring your brother?" Dean smiles.

"Eh, well he got a better offer from Maryse." Randy and Arianna laugh.

"Same old Ryse." Randy says shaking his head.

"Don't worry. I doubt they'll do anything." Randy looks at him funny. "Sammy doesn't know how to have fun. He won't try anything."

Randy chuckles. "Don't be so sure, Maryse is _very _persuasive." Arianna slaps Randy's arm.

"Randy!" She yells, "You didn't!"

He shakes his head, "No, I didn't but man..." He stops, after receiving a look from Arianna.

"I bet she can do some mysterious things." Dean finishes. Randy laughs and Arianna's jaw drops.

"I approve." Randy says and Arianna and Dean laugh. "Well Ari, it looks like you're in good hands, so I'm gonna go. Swing by the bar later if you want to." He looks at Dean. "Bring him too, I'm sure the gang would like him."

She nods. "I'll think about it. Thanks Randy." She says, giving him a hug.

"It was nice meeting you Dean. Hope to see you again." Dean nods and Randy leaves.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, he was just watching out for you."

"Yeah, he's great. The best friend a girl could ask for." She looks at Dean, noticing the way his jeans fit him just right., and how hott the biker boots were. She didn't even want to start in on the tight brown shirt he was wearing, making his biceps stand out. Dean chuckled bringing her out of her trance.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked, making her blush.

"Sorry." She replied trying to hide her red cheeks.

He laughs. "Don't be. I know I'm enjoying my view." She blushes a deeper shade of red. He grins.

"Uhm, how about we go into my locker-room and I'll tell you all you want to know about last Monday night?" Dean nods and they go into her locker-room.

Man... I love Dean Winchester lol! Please review! I'd like to know people are reading!


	6. Randy Orton

Thanks Cenasbabydoll for the review! Glad you like it!

"Make yourself at home." She says and Dean sits on the couch. "Want some coffee or a beer, or something?"

"A beer would be great." She smiles, getting into the fridge and pulling two beers out. She sits next to him, handing him a beer.

"Thanks." She smiles. "So, how long have you know Randy?"

She looks at him confused. "You want to talk about Randy?"

He shrugs. "Sure, why not? How'd you two get so close?"

"Well, I first met Randy when I first came to the WWE. He was really sweet and we instantly clicked. A few months later..." She pauses. "When Chris died, Randy really took care of me and helped me through it. Randy's like my big brother, my protector." Dean smiles, he knew the protector part. He'd do anything to keep Sammy safe.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did Chris die?" Arianna looked down immediately.

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I, I just can't." She begins.

"Hey, don't worry. It's okay. You don't have to tell me." He saw the pain that filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She replies.

"Hey, look." She looks back up at him. "It's okay. I understand how hard it is." He smiles at her.

"Thanks." She replies.

"So, uhm, what exactly did happen on Monday?"

She takes a deep breath, still not understanding why she was going to tell him. She just thought he had an understanding feel to him. "Well, I had just won the Diva's Championship and I was coming back to take a shower. I just entered the locker-room when the lights flickered a few times. I thought that the lighting was just shorting out or something." Dean nods.

"I got in the shower when they flickered again and my water even stopped running. I thought someone was playing a prank on me. Teddy's been known to do it before. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I was putting my make-up on when I thought I felt something brush past me." She pauses, shaking her head.

"What?" He asks, curious.

"It's nothing." She replies.

"No, tell me everything." She's about to protest when Dean cuts her off. "No matter how crazy it sounds." She sighs.

"I could've sworn the room got colder. Then something knocked my vase over, but I didn't see anyone." She pauses, rubbing her temples.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Dean says, he already had enough information to know that it was a spirit.

She shakes her head. "No, it feels good telling someone. Unless you don't want to hear anymore?"

"No, please continue."

" I swear I felt a breath against my cheek, and then a hand on my shoulder. Then a voice said 'Ari'. I jumped and back up, tripping over my bag and hitting my head on the desk. I tried to sit up, when I felt two hands grab ahold of my neck, strangling me." She pauses, closing her eyes and pulling her shaking hands into her chest.

She takes a deep breath before continuing. " I tried to call out, but I couldn't. Then I heard the door open and blacked out." She look at Dean, tears in her eyes. "I know, it sounds crazy. Hell maybe I am crazy." She cries. Dean pulls her into his chest and lets her cry.

"Don't worry. I don't think you're crazy." He says. She looks up.

"You don't?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Well then, apparently you're just as crazy as I am!" They both laugh. Dean looked down at her, wanting to kiss her. She stared back into his hazel eyes. He leans in, almost reaching her lips when 'Back in Black' began playing. He groans and pulls his cell out.

"This had better be good Sam." He growls into the phone.

"You need to get down to the bar, right now." Came the reply.

"Why?"

"Someone else just got attacked by the same thing that attacked Arianna."

"Who?"

"Randy Orton."

Hope Randy is okay! Please do me a favor, i'd love to read a review from you!


	7. What happened on Monday night?

Thanks Cenasbabydoll! Hope you like this chappie!

"Randy Orton." Dean shot a look at Arianna, who looked at him, confused.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be okay. Whatever it was, beat on him pretty good. He's got a mild concussion and a few bruised ribs. They're taking him to the hospital for overnight observation."

"Okay, thanks Sammy. I'll be right there." He said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the hesitation on his face.

"There was an incident at the bar." He pauses, not wanting to tell her about Randy. "Randy was hurt." She gasps.

"Wha? What happened? Is he okay?" She asked frantically.

"They're taking him to the hospital, he's got a mild concussion and a few bruised ribs." He said, noting the un-shed tears lining her eyes.

"Do you know what happened?" Dean shakes his head. "Can I at least go see him?" He nods.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No," She said, shaking her head. "Thank you though."

"No problem." He took out a piece of paper and jotted his number down on it. He handed it to her saying "If you need anything, or just want to talk, or hang, give me a ring anytime."

"Thanks, I will." She replied and left. Dean went to the Impala and drove to Dave's Bar and Grill down the road. He went inside and spotted Sam holding a crying Maryse.

"Hey Sammy, Maryse." He said walking up. "How's Randy?"

"They just took him to the hospital." Maryse replied, sniffling. "Where's Ari? I thought she was with you?"

"When I told her about Randy she left to go to the hospital."

"Oh, Damn. I was going to catch a ride with her."

"We can give you a ride if you'd like." Sam offers.

She shakes her head, "No, I'll catch a ride with Ted. Thanks though."

"No problem, anytime." Sam replies.

"Well I'd better go." Maryse stands on her tiptoes and kisses Sam's cheek. "See you later." She walks off, going to find Ted.

After Maryse was out of earshot.. "Dude, you are so in." Dean says, Sam scoffs.

"Dean, her best friend got attacked, and now another of her friends has been attacked. Do you really think she wants to have sex?"

Dean nods. "Yeah, maybe." Sam shakes his head.

"Did you find out what all happened to Arianna?" Sam asks, changing the subject. Dean nods.

"Let's head back to the hotel and I'll tell you." Sam nods and they head out.

Arianna was standing outside Randy's room, waiting to go in. One of the nurses came out.

"Are you Arianna?" She asks, Arianna nods. "He's asking for you, you can go in."

"Thanks." She replies and walks in. She noticed the huge, purple bruises on Randy's face right away, and the iv in his arm. He looks over at her and smiles.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." She replies walking closer to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugs. "Not bad, considering I got my ass handed to me by something I couldn't see." Arianna's eyes shoot towards him.

"What do you mean you couldn't see you attacker?"

"I didn't see anyone, but I sure felt someone... and their fists and feet." Arianna looks at him, realization setting in that the same thing that attacked her, probably attacked Randy.

"Where did this happen?"

"Bathroom at Dave's Bar." He replied, moving around to get more comfortable. "You want to know the weirdest thing?" He looks at her. "When I was being attacked, I heard a voice.. I almost recognized it... I thought it was saying 'your fault'. Ari looks at him, she'd heard a voice too.

"Ari, what happened last Monday?" He asks, looking her straight in the eye.

She sighed and began telling him her story.

Hope you liked it! I'm thinkin about just listing this under Supernatural, it has wwe'ers in it, but its mostly Supernatural! Please Review!


	8. Chris Williams

Thanks Cenasbabydoll! For the review! Prob gonna change this to be under Supernatural, starting with the next chappie!

"Well at least now we know the spirit is connected to both Arianna and Randy." Sam said, looking at Dean.

Dean nods, "Yeah, but why?" Sam shrugs.

"No idea. You don't think they killed anyone, do you?"

Dean shakes his head. "No, not on purpose anyways."

"Accident maybe?" Sam suggests.

"Maybe. Hey, look up an obit for me."

"Okay, whose?"

"Chris Williams." Sam nods and types on his laptop.

"Who is he?" He asks, waiting for it to load.

"Arianna's brother." Sam nods and looks at the obit in front of him.

"Christopher Williams, 23, dies after a serious car accident." Sam's eyes get wide.

"What?" Dean asks, noticing Sam's expression.

"Randy and Arianna were in the crash too."

"Does it say what happened?"

"Just that Arianna was driving, she lost control of the vehicle and it slammed into a tree."

"And Chris was the only one to die." Dean adds.

"Yeah, but Arianna and Randy were pretty messed up too. Arianna was in a coma for about a month after, and she had a broken arm, and broken ribs. Randy broke his collarbone and his leg."

"Wonder why Chris died?"

"Well from the looks of these pics it's because he got the most of the impact from the tree." Sam pulls up a picture of a black Chevy Taurus, the whole front of the car is smashed in.

"Damn. That accident was really bad." Dean said, looking at the picture.

"From the looks of it, Arianna is lucky to be alive." Dean nods.

"No wonder she wouldn't tell me how he died." Sam looks at him, confused. "She probably wonders why she lived, while Chris died." Sam nods, understanding.

"She might even feel responsible for it, I mean she was driving the car." Sam adds.

"We need to find out exactly what happened." Dean adds. "I think we've just found our spirit." He looks at the article, "Does it say where he's buried?"

Sam shakes his head. "No. We'd have to ask Arianna."

Dean sighs, " I knew you were going to say that."

"How do we convince her to tell us what happened?"

Dean shrugs. "We could always tell her the truth?"

"Dean, how many times does that work? She'll think we're nuts, she won't believe us."

"Actually, she might." Dean said, hoping his earlier talks with Arianna would help convince her to trust them.

**The Next Day- this match switches between Arianna's and Sam and Dean's pov.**

Arianna was waiting to go out of the curtain, waiting to finally relieve some stress. Triumph's 'Fight The Good Fight' began playing and she ran out. She slid into the ring, and posed on the top rope, the crowd cheered. 'Obsession' plays and Mickie James comes out, bounding to the ring. The ref rings the bell and the match begins.

"How'd you score front row tickets?" Sam asked as he and Dean sat in the front row, right in view of the ring.

Dean shrugs, "I told the people who had them that they were fake, and that I needed to confiscate them."

"How did you know who to go to?"

"I checked a lot of people's tickets, until I found the seats I wanted."

"And they believed you?"

"Yep, told 'em I was with security."

"Nice."

Arianna hits Mickie with a clothesline, taking her down.

"Go Ari! Kick her ass!" Dean yells. Arianna turns towards him and see him, she smiles. She didn't notice Mickie get back up. Mickie hits her in the side of the head with an enseguri, and she falls to the mat.

Dean winces, "Damn." He looks at Sam. "Still think it's fake?"

Sam shakes his head. "Nope, that was definitely real. I heard that loud and clear."

Arianna got up, holding her head. She hadn't expected that to happen. Mickie runs at her, but she dodges. She jumps onto Mickie and starts punching her in the face. Mickie knocks her off. As soon as she stands up, Mickie spears her, making her fall back to the mat. Mickie comes over and picks her up, setting her up for the "Mickie DT."

"Boo!" Dean yells, Sam laughs. "What?" Sam just shakes his head. Arianna reverses the 'Mickie DT', planting Mickie with a DDT of her own. She's about to go for the pin when something on the stage catches her eye. She sees something flash in and out. She shakes her head, sure she was just seeing things. She sees it again, this time she realizes it's a a person. The lights turn off and the crowd screams.

"This is it," Dean says, "Got your gun ready?"

"Yeah," Sam replies, pulling his gun out. The lights come back on. They see a spirit walking down the stage, the rest of the crowd, oblivious.

Arianna stares at the 'person' walking down the ramp. She notices that the 'person' flickers in and out. It comes closer, realization spreading across her face.

"Chris?" She says. Mickie grabs her and DDTs her, she pins Arianna for the victory. The ref rings the bell and 'Obsession' blares. The crowd cheers as Arianna rolls over, looking at the ramp, but seeing nobody there. Sam and Dean quickly put their guns away, watching as Arianna goes to the back.

"We'd better follow, make sure it don't come after her." Dean says.

"You go, Randy's here too. I'll go check on him"

"Okay. Be careful." Sam nods. He and Dean head towards the back.

"Ari! Hey, you okay?" Mickie asked as her and Arianna were walking down the hall.

"No. I'm not Mickie. You just stole that victory. That's not how the match was supposed to end." She replies, angrily.

Mickie lowers her head. "Sorry, you seemed mesmerized and the ref was yelling for us to end the match." Arianna sighs. "What was with you anyways?"

"I just thought I saw someone on the ramp."

"Honey, there was nobody there." Mickie replied, staring at Arianna.

"I know, like I said, 'I thought I saw someone.'"

"Okay... Well take it easy. Tell Randy I hope he feels better."

"Will do." She replies, walking into her locker-room. She walks over and collapses on the couch. "It couldn't have been Chris, he's dead." She thought, "Maybe I really do need some psychological help." She puts her head in her hands and cries.

The lights began to flicker on and off very quickly. Arianna dropped off the couch, to her knees. She just wished it all would stop. The lights came back on and she saw a pair of feet directly in front of her. She looked up and saw Chris.

"Chris? Bu, but how?" She asked, shaking her head. Chris reached out, touching her face. He smacks her across her face, knocking her over.

"Chris! What are you doing?" She yells. Chris stalks closer to her. She backs up to the wall. "Chris, please!" She begs. Chris reaches his hands forward. She tries to get up and run, but she can't find the strength to move. She hears footsteps running towards her door.

"Arianna! Are you in there?" Dean yells.

"Dean! Help!" She yells. Dean tries to open the door, but finds it locked.

Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	9. What the hell is going on?

Okay.. This is the first new chappie that I'm posting under Supernatural. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Since I haven't done it in a while: Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural related, that belongs to Eric Kripkie. And I don't own any WWE'ers either, that's Vince McMahon's department.

Chapter 9: What the hell is going on?

"Damnit!" He yells. He kicks the door, denting it a little. He kicks it once more and it busts open. He runs in seeing Arianna next to the wall crying. He runs over to her. "Where is he?" Arianna shakes her head, hysteria taking over. "Arianna!" He yells, catching her attention. "Where is he?"

"He, uh, he disappeared when you came in." She said. "It's Chris, but, how can that be? He's dead!" She cries.

"I promise I'll explain it all later, let's just get out of here right now." She nods and tries to get up. "What's wrong?" He asks, noticing her struggle.

"I can't move my legs!" She cries, Dean tries to pick her up, but she won't budge.

"Damnit!" He says, pulling his shotgun out of his bag. Arianna's eyes get wide. "Don't worry, I'm not going to use it on you." Dean walks over towards the door. "Come on out Chris. I know you're here!" He yells. All of a sudden Dean flies into the wall, cracking his head and dazing him a little. He falls to the ground. He tries to get back up, but Arianna's dresser moves and pins him against the wall. Arianna screams as Dean looks over at her.

Chris appears and walks over to her. He sees the fear in her eyes and smirks. He reaches his arms out, Arianna struggles to get free.

"No Chris! Please don't! I'm your sister!" She pleads as Chris's hands get closer to her throat. Dean tries to get loose, but the dresser won't budge. Chris grabs ahold of Arianna's throat and begins strangling her. She coughs, trying to draw in air.

"No!" Dean yells. "Leave her alone Chris! It's not her fault you died while she survived!" Chris turns towards him. Dean looks at Arianna, her face is losing all of its color. She passes out. "Come on Chris, you son-of-a-bitch!" Chris let's go of Arianna, and she collapses to the ground. "That's it, come get me!" Dean yells. Chris is about to reach him when, Sam runs into the locker-room and shoots Chris with rock-salt. Chris disappears and Sam runs over to Dean.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks, helping Dean move the dresser.

"Yeah, but Ari isn't." He says, running over to her. He bends down, looking for a pulse. He finds a weak one and let's out a breath. "She's alive, but we've got to get her to the hospital." Sam nods and calls 911. An ambulance comes and takes her to the hospital.

"Where's Randy?" Dean asks Sam.

"In the car, I convinced him that he needed to come with us, for his protection."

"Nice job Sammy. Let's go to the hospital." Sam nods and they head out to the Impala.

**At The Hospital**

Randy had been asking where Arianna was, and why they were going to the hospital. They didn't want to tell him, but now that they were there, he'd find out sooner or later. They walked up the the receptionist in the ER.

"We're here to see Arianna Williams." Dean says, Randy turns towards him.

"What? Ari is here? Why? What happened?" He yells.

"She was just brought in. The doctors took her down to x-ray, to see if her larynx is closed off or not." The receptionist replies.

"What? Why would her larynx be closed off?" Randy asks.

"Okay, how long until she's out?" Dean asks, still ignoring Randy.

"About 15 minutes." She replies, figuring if they were ignoring that man, then she could too. "They've already got a room set up for her., if you'd like to go wait in there." Dean nods, "Room 213."

"Thanks." He says and walks towards the elevator. Sam and Randy follow. Once in the elevator, Dean presses the 2nd floor.

"What the hell is going on? What happened to Arianna?" Randy yells.

"She got attacked in her locker-room." Dean replies.

"Again? By who?" Randy asks. Sam and Dean look at each-other.

"We're not sure, but as soon as we know, we'll tell you." Sam says. They get out and find her room and head inside.

"So, what happened to her?" Randy asks.

"The attacker tried to strangle her."

"Not again?" Randy asks, Dean nods.

"God..." Randy says, sitting in the chair. He puts his head in his hands. "She doesn't deserve this."

Dean pulls a chair up next to Randy. "Randy, we need to know about the car accident, where Chris died." Randy looks at him, confused.

"What? Why?"

"We just need to know. Trust us." Sam replies. Randy eyes them, a little weary.

He sighs. "It was really late, we'd just got done with a show. We were driving back to our hotel. Chris was in the passengers seat, I was in the backseat, and Ari was driving." He pauses, taking a deep breath. " Chris and I were arguing.. I can't even remember what bout. Ari tried to stop us, but we didn't listen. I was leaning into the front seat, between them." He pauses. " Chris got so mad at me, he was know for having a bit of a temper. He tried to punch me, but I moved and he hit Ari... He hit her so hard it knocked her unconscious. Chris was freaking out, he tried to steer the car, but he couldn't control it... And we hit a tree head on." He stops, running his hand through his hair.

"Chris died while waiting on the ambulance. Ari went into a coma, and didn't wake up for a month. I thought she wasn't going to make it for a while, and when she did wake up..." He shakes his head. "I've never felt so thankful in my entire life." He finishes.

"I'm so sorry." Sam says.

"That's why you're so protective of her." Dean adds, Randy nods.

"Yeah, that's why everyone is. She's prone to danger." 'Pourquoi' plays and Sam looks at his cell. Randy and dean look at him, recognizing Maryse's entrance music.

" What? Maryse put it on there!" He defends and answers his phone. Randy and Dean laugh.

"All right, see you in a bit." He says, and hands up. "Maryse and Ted will be here in about an hour or so."

"Does she go everywhere with Ted?" Dean asks.

"Only when it comes to Ari. Ted's been trying to get with Ari since he met her." Randy says.

"Oh," Dean replies.

Randy laughs. "Don't worry, I don't think she feels the same way."

Dean scoffs, "Worry? Why would I worry?"

"Because you like her." Randy replies. Dean gets quiet. "It's okay. Like I said, 'I approve'." They laugh. Randy gets a serious look on his face. "Why did you need to know how Chris died?" Dean looks at Sam.

"If you wait until Arianna gets back, we'll tell you both." After a minute, Randy nods.

** 15 Minutes later**

A nurse rolls Arianna into the room. She sees Randy and Dean, she smiles. She doesn't know who the third man in the room is. The nurse helps her into bed.

"Now remember, don't talk unless you have to. And if you have to, remember to whisper." The nurse says. "Don't worry it won't last for long, just a couple of hours." She smiles and leaves.

"Hi guys," She mouths.

"How ya feelin Ari?" Randy asks.

She points to her throat, "Hurts," She mouths.

"Sorry I couldn't help you." Dean says. He'd been feeling guilty ever since they left the arena... and now, seeing her and how pale she was, he felt guiltier.

She shakes her head. "Don't be." She whispers. "You were trapped." She coughs, her hand rubbing her already raw throat.

"Don't talk, you don't want to hurt yourself worse." Sam says, Arianna looks at him.

"Who?" She mouths.

"Sorry, I'm Sam Winchester. Dean's little brother." She smiles.

"Little?" She mouths. Sam laughs, Dean rolls his eyes. "Sorry." She mouths to Dean. He shrugs.

"You said once Ari was in here, you'd tell me why you had to know about the accident." Randy says, Arianna looks at him.

"You told them?" She whispers.

"Yeah, they said that they needed to know."

"Why? Why did you need to know?" She asks, looking at Sam and Dean. Sam looks at Dean and nods.

"Because, Chris is a spirit." Dean says, looking at Arianna.

Ooo.. Well now Arianna knows... Do you think she'll believe Dean? Please review and let me know what you thought!


	10. I never get used to that smell

Thanks Cenasbabydoll!

**Chapter 10: I never get used to that smell**

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Randy asks, Arianna stares at Dean.

"He's the one who attacked you and Arianna." Sam explains.

"What? Are you insane?" Randy asks, turning towards Arianna. "You aren't believing this, are you Ari?"

Arianna nods. "Yeah, I am." She said, still looking at Dean.

"What?" Randy yells.

"I saw Chris, he was in the arena when Mickie beat me. You know I was supposed to win." She pauses, rubbing her throat. "He attacked my in my locker-room tonight. I saw him." Randy looks at her, thinking she was insane... Then he looked in her eyes and saw the sadness in them.

"Chris really attacked you?" He asks, realizing she wasn't lying. She nods.

"He was the one who attacked you in the bar too." Sam adds. Randy thinks back, realization setting in.

"He said 'Your fault'. I knew I recognized that voice." He looks at Arianna. "He blames us for his death."

"He probably doesn't understand why you two survived, while he didn't." Dean says.

"I ask myself that everyday." Arianna says, everyone looks at her.

"How do we get him to stop coming after us?" Randy asks.

"That's where Sam and I come in." Dean replies. "We need to know where Chris was buried." Arianna looks at him, confused.

"Why?" She mouths.

"To send his spirit on. We need to salt and burn his bones." Sam says, Arianna looks a little disgusted, and Randy just looks away.

"That's disgusting." She says.

"You get used to it." Dean replies, shrugging.

"You guys aren't really with the lighting crew, are you?" She asks.

Dean shakes his head. "Nope."

"Is this what you guys do then? Kill ghosts?" Randy asks.

"Ghosts, witches, demons, just about anything evil."

"Oh." Arianna whispers. "Well as long as you kill evil, I say good. We need all the protection we can get." Dean smiles,he knew he liked this girl.

"You really don't care?" He asks. She shakes her head and smiles. Dean grins.

"So, will salting and burning his bones, send him on?" Randy asks, still in a little bit of shock.

"Yeah, it should." Sam replies. "So, where was he buried?"

"Ashwood Cemetery, about 5 miles from here." Arianna replies.

"Okay," Dean says, grabbing his shotgun out of the duffel. "You know how to use this?" He asks Randy, he nods. "Okay, it has rock-salt in it."

"Rock-salt?"

"Yeah, salt dispels spirits." He hands the shotgun to Randy. "If Chris shows up, shoot him." He looks at Sam. "Sam and I are going to go pay him a little visit." Dean grabs the duffel and heads for the door.

"Be careful." Arianna says. Dean winks at her, and he and Sam leave.

**At Ashwood Cemetery**

The boys found Chris's grave easily, and were digging him up. Actually, Sam was standing watch, while Dean was digging.

Dean hits something hard with his shovel. "Got it." He says and begins uncovering the casket. About 5 minutes later, he opens it, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"No matter how many graves we dig, I never get used to that smell." Dean says, getting out of the grave. Sam pours salt over the bones inside the casket, as Dean pours lighter fluid over the salt. Sam grabs a match and lights it.. He throws it in, and the grave erupts in fire. Once the fire dies down, they re-bury the casket. They head back to the Impala, ready to check on Arianna and Randy.

Hmm Think it's over? Lemme know what you think! Please review!


	11. You aren't the only one stuck on a

Thanks Cenasbabydoll for the review I hope more ppl review this time! I hope ppl are reading! Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: You aren't the only one stuck on a Winchester.**

"I can't believe that Chris tried to kill us." Arianna said, staring at her covers.

" I know."

"He probably blames me... I was the one driving." She says. "And I can't blame him."

Randy shakes his head. "No, it wasn't your fault. If we wouldn't have been arguing, he wouldn't have punched you."

Arianna shakes her head. "I just can't believe..." She pauses, tears falling down her cheeks. "That he wants to kill us. I mean, God, does he think that I wanted him to die?" She cries. Randy gets on her bed and sits behind her, pulling her into his chest.

"Shh.." He says, he couldn't stand seeing her cry, and with her raspy voice, it killed him. "I wonder how Sam and Dean are doing?" He asked, changing the subject.

Arianna wipes her tears. "Good I hope."

"You really like Dean, don't you?"

She nods. "Yeah, I really do. Is it that obvious?" Randy nods, and smiles. There's a knock at the door. "Come in." Dean opens the door and walks in, Sam right behind him. Arianna smiles.

"Hey guys." She says.

"Hey." Dean replies, "You guys okay?" He asks, noticing Arianna's puffy, red-rimmed eyes.

They nod. "Yeah, we're fine. Nothing happened." Randy says. "Everything go okay with you guys?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, it should be over now. His spirit should be at rest."

Arianna smiles. "Thanks guys, for everything."

"No problem. Just doing our job." Another knock at the door, and Ted and Maryse come in. Maryse runs and hugs Arianna.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replies, looking at Dean. Ted comes over and hugs her.

"I'm glad. I was so worried about you." Arianna smiles.

"Well, we can see that you're in good hands, so we're gonna take off." Dean says, disappointment apparent on Arianna's face. Sam walks over to Maryse.

"Oh, okay." Dean walks over and hugs her.

"I'm glad that you're okay." He says, staring into her baby blue eyes.

"Thanks to you." She replies, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, so much."

"Anytime. Call me if anything else happens." She nods and waves bye at Sam, who'd just walked up behind Dean, he and Sam leave.

Ted and Maryse were talking to her, and she knew she was ignoring them, but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't stop thinking about Dean.

"Ari?" Ted asks her. "Ari!" He yells, grabbing her attention. "Earth to Arianna. You okay?"

She nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

"Ryse was just telling you how the doctor said you could leave."

"Oh, good. I'm ready to get out of here." She has never liked hospitals, and ever since the accident, she's tried to stay out of them.

"Well babes, I'm gonna head out. I'm meeting Sam in a little bit." Maryse says, giving Arianna a hug.

"You really like him, huh?" Arianna asks.

"Yeah, he's so sweet, and understanding. Plus he's hott." Arianna laughs.

"You aren't the only one stuck on a Winchester, Ryse." Randy says, Arianna shoots him a look. Ted looks at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Ari here, likes Dean." Randy replies. Ted's jaw drops, jealousy instantly hitting him. He knew it.

"Randy!" Arianna yells, and coughs. "I can't believe you said that!" Randy shrugs.

"Dean's hott too, but I like taller men." Maryse says.

"That's why you love Khali, right?" Randy asks. Maryse's jaw drops and they all laugh. She smacks Randy's arm.

"No I don't... And I'm going to head out. Catch you all later, and Randy, be good." She says, Randy nods. "Feel better Ari." She turns to leave.

"Ryse, wait! I need a ride." Ted says, "Feel better Ari." He says, following Maryse out.

"I still know how to scare 'em off." Randy gloats. Arianna smacks his arm.

"You're terrible." She says.

"I know. Now let's get you outta here so you can go see your man." He says, Arianna rolls her eyes.

Think She'll go see Dean? Please review and lemme know what you thought!


	12. We should stick around a few more days

Thanks for the review Cenasbabydoll... Hope more ppl decide to read this... Kinda depressing! Lol!

**Chapter 12: We should stick around for a few more days**

Sam and Dean arrived at the motel, Dean sits on the couch. Sam looks at him, he knew Dean really liked Arianna, and he knew she liked him. He hoped that Ari would call Dean while he was out with Ryse tonight.

"You okay?" Sam asked, noticing Dean was in deep thought.

"I don't get it. Tonight seemed easy."

"Yeah, a simple salt-n-burn." Sam adds. "Why, don't you think it's over?"

"It just seemed too easy. It's never that easy for us. Most spirits try to fight back when we try to burn them."

"That's true. It was kinda weird."

"Yeah, I think we should stick around for a few more days, to make sure it's really over."

Sam nods. "Sounds good to me."

"Of course it does, it means you can see Maryse more." Sam laughs.

"Speaking of Maryse..." Sam begins.

"You got a date tonight, right?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sometimes Sam thought Dean could read his mind.

"You've been constantly smiling since we left the hospital, kind of a dead giveaway." Sam chuckles.

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry. Go hang with your woman."

"Why don't you call Arianna? I'm sure she'd love to hang out." Sam suggests.

Dean shakes his head. "Nah, I'm sure Ted's keeping her company." Sam detected jealousy in his older brother's voice.

"Okay... If you're sure." Dean nods.

"Go on, play nice with Maryse. Remember to not leave teeth marks." Sam rolls his eyes and leaves. Dean lays on the couch and falls asleep. He's woken up by the sound of 'Fight the Good Fight'. The ringtone he'd set for Arianna, when she first gave him her number. He pulls his cell out, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean, it's me, Arianna."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were busy?"

"Nope, I'm not doing anything." He hears her take a deep breath.

"Do you want to, ya know, hang or something?"

"Sure. How about you come over to our motel. I can't leave, Sammy took the Impala."

"That's fine. I'll be over in a bit."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Okay, bye." She hangs up. Dean puts his phone away, sighing.

"Shit, I'd better change, get all this dirt off me." He thought. He grabbed clean clothes and headed into the shower. He had just gotten out of the shower, and got dressed, when he heard a knock on the door. He goes and answers it.

Hmm.. What do you think will happen once Ari gets there? Please review!


	13. I'm not a love 'em and leave 'em kinda

Thanks to the 2 reviewers! I love reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this chap!

**Chapter 13: I'm not a love 'em and leave 'em kinda girl**

Arianna looked at Dean, noticing his hair, glistening with water. She could smell his aftershave. She took a deep breath, inhaling it. He chuckled.

"You smell good." She says.

"Well, that's one of the weirdest 'hellos' I've gotten, but thank you." Arianna laughs. "Come on in."

"Thanks." She says, walking in. "Sorry if I ambushed you about the hanging out thing."

Dean shakes his head. "No, you didn't. I wasn't doing anything, didn't have any plans."

"Good." She smiles.

"Make yourself comfortable. Want a beer?"

"That'd be great." She said, sitting on the couch. He brings two beers over to the couch and sits next to her. He hands one to her. "Thanks... This is like deja-vu." She says, opening her beer.

"Yeah, except this time we're in my motel room, not your locker-room." She nods.

"Yeah, and so much has changed since then." Dean nods, he knew she was talking about the hunting job of his.

"I'm just glad it's finally over." She adds, taking a drink.

"Yeah. Now you don't have to keep wondering when he's gonna come after you next."

"Yeah.. Did I ever thank you for that?" She asks, gazing into his eyes.

"Yeah, you did." He smiles.

"Good." She says.

"Yeah..." He replies, staring back into her eyes. He looks down at her lips, desperately wanting to kiss them.

"Do you want to kiss me, as bad as I want to kiss you?" She asks, he nods hungrily. "Good." She says, standing up on her tiptoes. She kisses him. He pulls her into a deeper kiss.

"Satisfied?" She asks.

He shakes his head. "No."

"Well, I'm just warning you now... I'm not a 'love 'em and leave 'em' kinda girl."

Dean nods. "I understand."

"Good." She says and kisses him. Dean grabs the back of her head, pulling her into a deeper kiss. Let's just say, the rest of the night, was spent fulfilling Dean's dream.

Sorry its kinda short, but don't worry. Things are gonna pick up in the next chapter! Please review!


	14. Chris?

Thanks for the 2 reviews guys! Well I just finished this story last night, it ends with Chapter 22. So something to look forward too! Enjoy this chappie!

**Chapter 14: Chris?** **The Next Morning**

Sam walks in, seeing Arianna curled up next to Dean. He turns around as Maryse walks in.

"Shh." He says, pointing to Arianna and Dean sleeping. Maryse nods and smiles.

"Let's head back to my hotel." She whispers. Sam nods and shuts the door. Dean wakes up, hearing the door close. He looks at the door, seeing nobody. He sits up, and hears the Impala start, realizing Sam must've come back and saw them asleep. Arianna moves next to him, he looks at her. She opens her eyes and looks at him, yawning.

"Morning sleepy." He says.

"Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby.. You?"

"Better than I have in a while." He admits, she smiles. "Want to go get some breakfast?"

She nods. "Yeah, just let me run back to my hotel and change."

"You could borrow my clothes, if you want to?" He suggests.

"I'll take a shirt, but I can't re-wear my pants, remember? You ripped them when you tore them off, and I can't fit into yours." He looks guilty.

"Sorry." She laughs.

"It's all good, I just have to run inside my hotel." They laugh.

"Well, you should have a cup of coffee first. Don't need to have you falling asleep at the wheel." He says, getting up, slipping some boxers on, and heading into the kitchen. Arianna puts Dean's red shirt on, and her ripped pants. She began smelling the brewing coffee.

"Mmmm. Smells good." She said, walking into the kitchen. Dean hands her a cup. "Thanks." She takes a sip. "Mmmm.."

"Good?" She nods. "Good." He says, sipping his own coffee..

They spend the next few minutes talking, when Arianna's stomach growls.

"I think I should go get changed." Dean nods.

"Okay. Meet me back here in a half an hour." She nods.

"I'll be right back." She says, standing on her tiptoes, kissing him. He grabs her head, pulling her deeper. She runs her fingers through his hair.

"You'd better hurry back." He tells her, she smirks. She knew she was getting to him, and she loved it.

"Don't worry, I will." She says, kissing him, once again. She turns and heads out to her silver Saturn.

Arianna was about halfway back to her hotel, when her Saturn started sputtering.

"What the hell?" She says. AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' starts playing on her radio. "I didn't even turn that on..." she says. The radio turns off and the car stops sputtering. "That was weird." She continues driving.

All of a sudden she sees something flash in her mirror. She glances back and sees Chris sitting in her backseat.

"Chris!" She yells, slamming on the brakes. She stops on the side of the road, and turns around in her seat, Chris is gone. She turns back around, and grabs her cell, dialing Dean. Chris flashes into the passengers seat as Dean answers. She drops her phone.

"Arianna? Hey, you okay?" He asks.

"Chris?" She says. Dean hears her.

"Arianna?" He asks, this time she hears him.

"Dean! Chris is in my car!" She yells, terror in her voice.

"Try to get out! Where are you?"

"A few miles from the hotel!" She says, trying to get out, but can't. "He locked the doors, I can't unlock them!" She yells, frantically. Chris pushes the gas pedal down. "Chris, what are you doing?" The car begins speeding through traffic. Cars honk their horns as the Saturn sped up. "Chris stop! Please!" She pleads, seeing the car heading towards a tree. "Ahh!" She screams as the Saturn collides with the tree.

Man, I love writing Cliff hangers lol! Wonder if she'll make it? Hmm.. Please review!


	15. Sam, what if she?

Thanks for the reviews ladies! I hope you enjoy this chap!

**Chapter 15: Sam, what if she?**

The line went dead. He'd heard Arianna scream, and a loud noise, and then the line went dead. Dean hangs up, and tries calling her again, the call going straight to voicemail. He calls Sam.

"Hey Dean." Sam answers.

"Sam! We missed something, Chris is still around! Something happened to Arianna! She called me and then the line went dead, and-" Dean says, frantically.

"What? Slow down. I can't understand you."

"I was talking to Ari on the phone and she said Chris was in the car with her. Then she screamed and I heard a loud noise, and the line went dead. Sam, I think she crashed!" He said, slower.

"Okay, where was she heading?" Sam asked, trying to keep Dean calm.

"To the hotel to grab some clothes. Sam, what if sh-" Dean begins.

Sam cuts him off, "Don't say that, she's going to be fine. I'll drive down that way and check on her."

"Okay, and Sam... Hurry." Sam hangs up, leaving Maryse a note and driving off. He was driving for about 5 minutes when he saw it. There was Arianna's Saturn, smashed, front first, into a tree. An ambulance was already there, the paramedics already loading someone into it. Sam stops the Impala, running out. He runs to a paramedic, whose trying to get in the drivers door.

"Is that a girl you have in there?" He asks, blocking the paramedic's way.

"Sir, I need you to step back. We need to get to the hospital." He replies.

"Please, just tell me, my brother's girlfriend drives that same car." He begs.

"Yes, it's a young girl, blonde hair, blue eyes."

"Is she okay?" He asks.

"We don't know the extent of her injuries right now. She's been unconscious since we arrived. What's her name?"

"Ar- Arianna Williams." Sam says, shock setting in.

"Thanks you, now please, we've got to get to the hospital." Sam moves and the medic climbs into the ambulance and takes off, sirens blaring. Sam reaches into his pocket, grabbing his cell and dialing Dean. Dean picks up after the first ring.

"Sammy?" He asks. Sam hears the desperation in his voice.

"Dean." Sam begins hesitantly. Dean hears the hesitation in Sam's voice.

"She crashed, didn't she?" Sam sighs, hearing the fear in his older brother's voice.

"Yeah... into a tree. I didn't get to see her, but the paramedic said she had been unconscious the entire time." Dean inhales.

"Damnit." He says, "Sam come get me, I need to go see her."

"I know, I'll be right there." Sam hung up, walking back to the Impala, speeding all the way back to the motel.

As soon as he pulled up, he spotted Dean. Dean looked haggard, he knew Dean had been worrying since he'd gotten Sam's call. Sam pulls up and Dean gets in.

"Want to drive?" Sam asks. Dean shakes his head, and turns, staring out the window. Sam heads towards the hospital. Sam kept glancing at Dean, who was still staring out the window. He really wished he knew what Dean was thinking .

They arrived at the hospital, heading into the ER. They walked up to the receptionist, she recognized them from the previous day.

"You're here for Arianna, right?" She asks, they nod. "She's in surgery right now. Feel free to wait here until the doctor comes out." They nods.

" Do you have any update on her?" Dean asks. The receptionist sighs, she could see the pain in the young man's eyes.

"All I know is she'd been unconscious at the scene and hadn't regained consciousness. That's all I know." Dean nods slowly. "I'm sorry, I wish I had more to tell you."

Dean forces a smile. "Thanks." He and Sam head across the room, sitting in the uncomfortable white chairs. Sam looks at Dean, who'd put his head in his hands.

"She'll be okay. She's strong." He says, Dean looks at him.

"Sam.." Dean begins, pain lining his voice. "Why didn't I trust my instincts? I knew this wasn't over. I shouldn't have let her go." Dean says, shaking his head.

"Dean, don't do this." Sam begins, Dean looks at him.

"Do what?"

"Blame yourself. There's no way you could've know Chris was going to crash her car."

"Yes, I should've. I knew it wasn't over, but I dismissed my instincts. I should've been in the car with her, I could've stopped this."

"Dean, if you were in that car, you'd probably be in surgery right now too." Dean looks away. "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself, and you know it." Dean looks back at him, un-shed tears lining his eyes. He nods.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He clears his throat. "You should probably call Randy and Maryse." Sam nods, grabbing his cell and dialing Maryse.

Poor Dean! I feel bad for making him feel bad... I'm evil. Lol!


	16. Not Again

Thanks to the few who reviewed! I hope everyone enjoys this chap! And Sorry, it's kinda short!

**Chapter 16: Not Again**

** 6 hours later**

Maryse, Ted, and Randy had joined Sam and Dean in the waiting room. Every time the double doors opened 5 pairs of eyes shot toward it, hoping the doctor would come out. Randy had arrived first, and Sam told him the true story, about Chris causing the accident. He told Ted and Maryse too, but leaving Chris out of the story.

The double doors open and a doctor walks towards them. "You all here for Arianna Williams?"

They all stand. "How is she?" Dean asks.

"She's being moved into a private room right now. She's in a coma."

"Not again." Randy says, collapsing back into his chair.

"During surgery we repaired a broken rib that was trying to pierce her lungs. We also re-set her broken right leg. She has 2 broken ribs, most of them being a bit bruised. She also has a slightly severe concussion. We had to re-set her dislocated shoulder, and her dislocated jaw." He says.

"She dislocated her jaw?" Ted asks.

"Yes, it appears she was screaming when she hit the tree." Dean winces, he knew she was screaming, he'd heard her. "Honestly, Ms. Williams is lucky, it could've been much worse if she wasn't wearing her seatbelt. And the airbag definitely saved her life."

"We didn't have those the last time we crashed." Randy said, looking down. "When do you expect her to wake up?" He hoped it wouldn't take as long as it did last time. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her like that for another month, or longer.

"Honestly? Soon. It might take her a few days, but she's doing very well for a person in her position. She's fighting very strongly."

"Thanks Doc." Sam says.

"If you'd like to, you can go in and sit with her. She's in room 516." "5th floor, critical care." Dean thought. The doctor nods and heads off towards the receptionist.

Maryse walks over to Sam, crying. Sam pulls her into his chest, squeezing her tightly. Randy looks at Dean, he knew Dean was blaming himself for what happened. Ted walked off, Randy knew he needed to be alone. Randy stands up.

"I'm going to go see her, you guys coming?" He asks. Dean nods, standing up. Sam and Maryse nod. They all head into the elevator, pressing the 5th floor. The bell rings and the doors open, revealing the 5th floor. They walk out, seeing the room quickly. They all stand at the door, looking in the glass. Maryse turns into Sam, crying harder. Randy looks away, he knew it was going to be hard to see her like this again, but he didn't realize how hard it actually was until now. Dean stares at her, trying to ignore the huge cast on her right leg, the sling on her left shoulder, the wires running in and out of her, the awkward way she was positioned, and most of all, the paleness of her skin. Sam looks at Dean, seeing the pain and guilt in his eyes.

Dean takes a step towards the door. He wanted to be in there with her, to let her know he was here. He goes inside, noticing the beeps of the EKG, and the sterile smell of the room. He grabs a chair and sits it next to her bed. He sits down, and carefully grabs her hand, gently rubbing it. He jumps when he feels a hand grip his shoulder. He looks up, seeing Randy. Randy squeezes his shoulder, trying to reassure him that she was going to be fine.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! Love to know what ya thought! Do you think she's gonna wake up sooner or later?


	17. Welcome Back

Thanks to the one lovely who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chap!

**Chapter 17:** ** Welcome back **

** 3 Days Later**

Dean was coming out of the bathroom in Arianna's room. He saw Sam, sitting, looking out the window.

"Hey." Dean said, walking over to him.

"Hey, enjoy your shower?"

Dean shakes his head. "No, hospital showers suck." Sam laughs. Dean hadn't left since the day they brought Arianna in. Sam knew Dean needed to be here, so he brought him clean clothes everyday. Dean looks over at Arianna. "No change?"

Sam shakes his head. "No, not since you've been in there." Dean sighs, "Sorry man." Dean had thought that she woke up yesterday, but it turned out to be his mind playing tricks on him. Dean goes and sits in the chair next to her bed. He grabs her hand and looks at Sam.

"Randy know if Ari kept anything of Chris's?" Dean asks. They had told Randy that since salting and burning didn't work, they must've missed something with Chris's DNA in it.

Sam shakes his head. "No. He said he thought Arianna got rid of all of Chris's things."

Dean sighs. "So we have to wait until she wakes up, so she can tell us?" Sam nods. Dean groans, running his left hand through his hair. He feels a movement on his right hand. He looks down at Arianna, sure she'd just rubbed his hand. He looks at her face, seeing her eyes open. "Arianna!" He exclaims. Sam looks at her and sees her awake. He walks over.

"Welcome back." Sam says, squeezing Dean's shoulder. Dean smiles at her, cupping her chin in his hand, rubbing her cheek. "I'll go tell the doctors." Dean nods, and Sam leaves, smiling.

"Hey." He says, sitting on her bed, making sure to not sit on anything important. "How ya feeling?"

"Sore." She says, her voice raspy. She immediately grabs her jaw in pain.

"Shit! Sorry. You dislocated your jaw and they had to re-set it." She rolls her eyes. "Do you want me to tell you all that's going on with you?" She nods. "First of all, do you remember the accident?" She looks at him, confused. Her eyes get wide in fear. "Hey, it's okay, the doc told us you had a concussion and might not remember." She nods, calming down.

"You were heading back to your hotel to change. We were going to go out to breakfast. You were almost there, when Chris appeared in your car." She nods,closing her eyes, as the memories hit her. "You remember?" She nods. "Well, you've been in a coma for 3 and a half days." She closes her eyes. "You have 2 broken ribs, quite a bit of bruised ones, a broken leg." She opens her eyes, looking at her right leg. "A dislocated shoulder, and jaw." She tries to take a deep breath, but exhales quickly when pain shoots through her chest. She grabs her chest with her right hand, letting go of Dean's. She lays her head back down, as the pain subsides. The doctor comes in with Sam.

"Welcome back Ms. Williams." He says, she looks at him. "Would you like a dry-erase board to help you communicate with us?" She nods. "I'll get you one, don't worry, you should be able to talk again without pain, here in the next day or so." She nods. "Now, are you in any pain?" She nods again. "On a scale of 1-5, 5 being the worst, what is your pain level?" She uses her right hand, saying '3.5'. "All right, I'll get you some more medication. I'll be right back." He says and heads out the door.

Sam looks at Dean. "I should call Randy and Maryse, they'll want to know she's awake." Dean nods.

"Don't forget about Ted." He adds. Ted really hadn't been around much. Dean had wondered why, but he really didn't care. Sam nods and leaves. Dean looks at Arianna, she smiles at him. He looks at her, confused. He didn't understand why she seemed so happy, he thought they might've really doped her up. Arianna wants to ask him what's wrong, but she can't. She moves her right hand in a scribbling motion over her left.

"I take it you want to talk?" Dean asks, realizing what she meant, She nods. "Okay I'll get the dry-erase board from the doc." She nods and he gets up and heads out the door.

What do you think she wants to talk about? What about Dean? Will he ask her about Chris? Hmm.. Please review!


	18. Dean, shut up

Thanks to the 2 lovely reviewers! I hope you ladies enjoy this chap! It's kinda long!

**Chapter 18: Dean, shut up**

A few seconds later, he re-enters, board in hand. He hands the board and marker to her. He sits carefully, back on her bed. She immediately starts writing.

"That was quick." She writes.

"Yeah, the doc was on his way in. He said he'll be back in a few to give you more pain meds." He answers, she nods.

"Thank you." She writes and smiles. Confusion spreads across Dean's face. "What?" She scribbles.

"You're in pain, right?" He asks, she nods, still not understanding his confusion. "So, how come your so happy?"

She chuckles lightly, trying to not jar her ribs. "Waking up to find you here, would make any girl happy." She writes. Dean grins.

"That's very true." He says, this time, she grins. He looks in her eyes. "Is that really the reason?" She nods. He shakes his head.

"What?" She writes, confused.

"I just figured you'd be pissed at me, not happy to see me." He says.

"Why would you think that?" She scribbles.

He sighs, "Because, we missed something with Chris's DNA on it. We thought he was gone, but he isn't, and he caused you to crash." She frowns. "And the worst part is, I shoulda known. I knew the salt-n-burn was too easy. If I would trusted my instincts, and gone with you, you wouldn't be here right now. It's all-" He cuts off when Arianna grabs his arm. She'd been trying to get his attention, but he didn't notice. He looks at her.

"Dean, stop." She writes. "This isn't your fault." 

"But," He says, she squeezes his arm.

"No buts. It's not your fault. You said that you missed something with his DNA on it, right?" She writes, Dean nods. "There's no way you could've known that."

"But, I should've. I should've trusted my instincts, I knew it was too ea-" He cuts off when Arianna's marker hits him. "Hey!" He exclaims. "What was that for?" She motions for him to give it back to her. He eyes her, wearily. "You're not gonna chuck it at me again, are you?" She shakes her head. He looks at her for a second and hands it back to her.

"Dean, shut up." She writes. He scoffs. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you, or Sam, in the least bit." Dean sighs. "And for the record, I'm glad that you weren't in that car with me." Dean opens his mouth to interrupt, but Arianna raises up her marker to throw it at him, again. He raises his hands up in surrender. "Sh!" She writes. "I'm not done yet. I'm glad that you weren't in the car with me, because." She stops writing, tears forming in her eyes.

"If you were, you might've been seriously hurt, or worse." She continues, letting her tears fall. "And I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you, Dean." She erases everything to create more room. "You mean to much to me." She finishes. He moves and hugs her gently. She looks up into his eyes.

"You know, I'd kiss you right now if it wouldn't hurt you." He says, she grabs her board.

"Do it."

"But, won't it hurt?"

"Who says I'm opening my mouth and letting you use tongue?" She writes, Dean laughs.

"All right, if you're sure." She nods. He leans in, gently kissing her. The door opens and they break apart.

"Sorry." Sam says, walking in. He felt bad for interrupting them.

"It's okay Sam. Come in." Arianna writes.

Sam clears his throat. "Well, I just talked to Randy, he said that he's on his way over. Maryse said she'll be over a bit late tonight, she's got a match against Beth Phoenix." Arianna nods. "I uh, I couldn't get ahold of Ted."

"He probably has a match. I'm sure Ryse will tell him." Arianna writes. Sam looks at Arianna and then at Dean.

"Did you ask her?" Sam asks. Arianna looks at him, confused.

"Not yet, Sam." Dean replies, annoyance throughout his voice. Arianna is about to ask him about what, when there's a knock at the door and her doctor walks in, carrying a new iv bag.

"Sorry about the wait, I had to tend to another patient." He says, heading to where her old iv bag was hanging.

"It's okay doc." Arianna writes. The doctors hooks her new bag up. "Thanks doc."

"No problem." He replies. "Do you want to know what's going on with you?" He asks.

"I told her when she first woke up." Dean says.

"Thank you." The doctor replies.

"When can I leave?" Arianna writes.

"We'd like to keep you for a few days, just to make sure everything is healing correctly."

"Okay. Do you know about how long I'll have to be out of the ring?"

"Well your jaw should be find by tomorrow. Your ribs and shoulder should be doing okay in a few weeks. Now your broken leg, and broken ribs should be healed up in about 3-4 months. So if you rehab them correctly, you should be back competing in about 4 or 5 months."

"Thanks doc, and don't worry, I'll definitely be rehabbing correctly." She smiles.

"All right. The medication I gave you will probably make you feel drowsy, so if it does, don't be afraid to go to sleep." She nods. "I'll be back to check on you later." She nods again, and the doctor smiles and leaves. Dean looks at Arianna, noticing her drooping eyelids. She closes her eyes. Dean snaps, catching Sam's attention. He nods towards Arianna, Sam looks, seeing her eyes closed. Dean slides off her bed, trying not to wake her. She opens her eyes quickly, and grabs her board.

"Where ya going?" She asks.

"You need to get some sleep, so we're gonna go grab a bite to eat." Dean replies.

"Oh, okay. But what about Chris?"

"We put a salt line by the door, he can't cross it.' Dean smiles. "Don't worry, we wouldn't leave you unprotected." She nods, her eyes slowly drifting shut.

"Let's go." Dean whispers to Sam. Sam nods and they leave, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Arianna was sitting in her bed when something crashed outside her room. "What the hell?" She thought. A second later, her door bursts open, showing Chris standing outside of her room. Her eyes get wide, fear within them. Chris steps towards the door. Arianna glances down at the salt line, praying it would keep Chris out until Sam and Dean got back.

Dun Dun Dun! Do you think the salt will hold until Sam and Dean get back? Hmm.. Please R&R and lemme know what you thought! Oh and if you want to read another decent story by me, check out Together, its a wrestling fic, about Emmalyn Guerrero, she joins Legacy, and Randy Orton and Dave Batista vie for her. Thanks!


	19. Hello Big Sister

**Thanks to the ladies who reviewed! Only 3 more chaps after this til the end!**

**Chapter 19: Hello Big Sister**

Chris steps forward, crossing over the salt line. Arianna inhales, "Oh God." She thought. Chris walks closer to her bed. She stares at him, sheer terror on her face. Chris smirks.

"Hello big sister." He says, "How's life?" She wants to scream, but her mouth won't open. "Why did you kill me?" He asks. She starts crying. "I thought you loved me!" He yells. "I do!" She screams inside her head, "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry huh?" He says, she looks at him in shock. She nods. "Sorry won't bring me back to life!" He yells, tears stream down Arianna's face. "You should've died, not me! It's your fault Randy and I were arguing in the first place, or don't you remember?" She looks at him, confused. "Let me show you then.' He snaps and an image is shown of Arianna, Randy, and Chris in the black Taurus.

** Flashback**

"Come on Ari, we can't be tag partners forever." Chris says.

"I know, but I just don't think we're ready to split yet." She replies.

"No, you're just afraid to. I know I can make it on my own, but I doubt you can." Chris says. Arianna glances at him, un-shed tears in her eyes.

"All right, that's enough Chris." Randy says.

"Butt out Randy, this is between Ari and myself."

"Chris, you're taking this too far." Randy says, leaning into the front seat.

"Look Orton, back off, this is none of your business."

"It is my business when you're being a dick to your sister."

"Oh, and why is that? Because you think you're her protector!" Chris yells. "You're not even family!"

"Christopher Allen!" Arianna yells.

"Yeah? Well I'm acting more like a brother to her than you are!" Randy yells back.

"Guys, Stop! That's enough!" She yells.

"You know what? Fuck you Orton!" Chris yells.

"Wow? 'Fuck you Orton'? Is that the best you can come up with?" Randy pushes. Chris gets a look of rage on his face, he pulls his hand back, and throws a punch. Randy moves and it hits Arianna. She collapses back in the seat.

"Shit!" Chris yells as the car starts going off the road.

"Grab the wheel!" Randy yells. Chris grabs hold of the wheel, trying to steer it out of traffic. He dodges an oncoming car and the Taurus spins, ramming front first into a tree.

** End of Flashback**

"See? It's because of you. You should've never argued with me!" He yells. She closes her eyes, shaking her head. "I didn't, I swear, I didn't want.." She thought.

"You didn't want? What? You didn't want me to die? Well I did, and now, it's your turn. And once I'm done with you, that asshole Orton is next." "No!" She screams in her mind. "Oh yes, and it will all be because of you." He says and walks closer to her bed.

Arianna tries to move, but she can't. Chris comes towards her, he reaches his hands towards her neck. He gets closer and closer, and almost has his hands on her throat. She closes her eyes, not wanting to see the satisfying smirk on his face.

"Ari! Arianna!" She hears. "Arianna! Come on!" She feels someone shaking her arm. "Wake up, damnit!" She opens her eyes, seeing Randy standing over her. He's staring at her, concern all over his face. She glances at the EKG beating rapidly.

"Hey, you with me?" Randy asks. She takes a deep breath, as deep as she could, and nods. "That must've been one hell of a bad dream." She look at him, confused. "It was all just a dream?" She thought, glancing over at the unbroken door. "Thank God."

"You okay now?" Randy asks, she nods. "Good. You scared the hell out of me for a second there." She grabs the dry-erase board and marker.

"Sorry." She writes.

"It's okay. What were you dreaming about?" He asks. She looks at him, unsure if she wanted to tell him or not. She sighs, she knew she'd tell him, she tells Randy everything.

"Chris, he was coming to kill me." She writes. "And he showed me the accident."

"What do you mean, he showed you the accident?" 

"I know everything. The reason you two were arguing, what happened after I was knocked out, all of it."

"How?" He asks. "I don't even remember what we argued about"

"No idea, but you were arguing about me. Chris wanted us to split up our tag team, but I didn't want to.."

"Oh," Randy says, remembering. "I remember now. He was being a dick, and I tried to get him to stop." She nods. "He was mad because I said that I was more of a brother to you than he was. " He sighs. "No wonder he wants to kill me."

"Randy, please don't." She writes.

"Don't what?"

"Blame yourself. It's not your fault. And don't you dare feel guilty." He sighs.

"All right, I won't if you won't." She stares at him, and then nods.

"All right, deal." There's a knock on the door and Sam and Dean come in.

"Hey Ari, you're awake." Dean says, Arianna smiles, she loved it when he called her by her nickname.

"Yep, I am. How was your meal?"

"Awesome. The bacon cheeseburger was just..." He drifts off, thinking about it.

"Awesome?" Randy asks.

Dean nods. "Exactly!" They laugh.

"Nothing happened while we were gone, did it?" Sam asks.

"No." Arianna writes. She didn't think her dream meant anything.

"Good." Sam replies.

"So, how do we get rid of Chris's spirit now?" She writes.

"Well actually, I've been meaning to ask you, did you keep anything of Chris's that could possibly have his DNA in it?" Dean asks, she thinks for a moment and shakes her head.

"The only thing I kept of his, is a pair of his wrestling trunks." She writes. Dean looks at Sam.

"That could have some DNA in it, a hair, or a piece of skin, maybe?" Sam says. "Where do you keep it?"

"In my gym bag back at the hotel, why?" She asks.

"We need to burn it." Dean replies. Arianna looks at him. "It will definitely send his spirit on. It's his DNA that is keeping him here. If we burn it, he'll have nothing tying him here anymore."  
After a second, she nods.

"Okay," She writes. Dean notices the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry.' He says, she looks at him, confused. "It's the only thing you have left of his, right?" She nods. "And we tell you we have to burn it. So, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand why you have to. I always have pics to remind me of him." She writes. There's a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" Maryse asks. Arianna nods.

"Yeah, come in Ryse." Sam says. Maryse and Ted come in.

"Hey Ari! I'm so glad you're awake!" Maryse says. She looks at Sam. "Hey Sammy."

"'Sammy?'" Dean asks. "I thought I was the only one who gets to call you that?"

"Not anymore." Maryse says, Dean pouts.

"It's not special anymore." Dean says. They laugh. Sam clears his throat.

"Well, we should head to the hotel, we need to get that for Arianna."

Dean nods. "Right. Can we get your key Ari?" She nods, glancing at her purse. Dean walks over and grabs it. He hands it to her, and she gets out her room key. She hands it to him. She motions for him to get closer, which he does. She kisses his cheek.

"Be careful." She says, and smiles when there's no pain in her jaw.

"We will, and you shouldn't be talking." He replies.

"Didn't hurt." She says. Dean shakes his head and kisses her.

"I have a shotgun in the closet if Chris shows up." He whispers to her. She nods.

"Good luck." He nods and walks out the door. Sam kisses Maryse and follows Dean out.

"Please be safe." Arianna whispers.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	20. It's Over

Thanks to the 2 lovelies who reviewed! Hopefully you like this chap! Only 2 more left!

**Chapter 20: It's over.**

Sam and Dean arrive at the Eau Claire hotel and head inside. They head up to Arianna's room and go inside. Once inside, they spot 2 beds and tons of clothes on the floor.

"Huh." Dean says.

"What?" Sam asks.

"I didn't know Ari was so messy."

Sam clears his throat. "Uhm, actually all those clothes are Ryse's. Her and Arianna share this room." Dean turns to look at him.

"And just how do you know that?" Sam turns away, quickly. "You slept with Maryse here, didn't you?" Sam takes a deep breath, turning back towards Dean. "I knew it! Was I right?" He asks, confusion creeping onto Sam's face.

"Right about what?"

"Did she bend in mysterious ways?" Sam rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

"You know what Arianna's bag looks like?" He asks, choosing to ignore Dean's comment.

Dean nods, "Yep, it's right here." He says, going and picking up a blue gym bag.

"How do you know that's hers?"

Dean turns the bag around. "Arianna Williams. " He says, pointing to her name, embroidered on the bag.

"Oh," Sam says, not understanding how he missed that.

"Let's open it up and kill us a ghost, shall we?" Dean asks, Sam nods. Dean opens the bag. "Ooo." He says.

"What?"

Dean pulls out a hott pink bra and panties. "I wonder how she looks in this?" Sam scoffs and grabs the bra and panties.

"Come on Dean, we need to focus." Dean sighs dramatically.

"Oh-kay." He draws out. He looks in her bag, not seeing any trunks. He sees a pocket on the front and opens it. He grabs out a pair of trunks with "Williams' rhinestoned on the back. "I'm betting these are it." Sam nods.

"Okay, let's go." Dean nods and they leave, heading to the nearest cemetery. They get out of the Impala. Sam grabs the duffel, and Dean grabs the trunks.

"You ready?" Dean asks, Sam nods and cocks his shotgun.

Dean drops the trunks on the ground, grabbing the salt, and dumping it on the trunks. The wind picks up a little.

"Be on the lookout Sammy." Sam nods. Dean grabs the lighter fluid and squirts it over the salt. All of a sudden he's thrown 5 feet, hitting his head on a headstone, knocking him out.

"Dean!" Sam yells. Chris flickers in and walks towards Sam. Sam shoots him, and he dissipates. Sam runs over to Dean. He tries to rouse him. "Dean! Hey, wake up." He says, Dean stirs.

"Wh-where's the ghost?" He asks, groaning. He touches his head, looking at the blood on his hand as he pulls it back. "Great." He mumbles.

"Gone for now, I shot him." Sam replies. "Let's get you up." Sam tries to help Dean up, but he gets flung away.

"Sam!" Dean yells.

"I'm okay! Burn the trunks!" He yells back. Dean grunts, getting up and running towards the trunks, grabbing Sam's shotgun along the way. He grabs his lighter, lighting it. Chris appears in front of him.

"Sorry man." Dean says and drops the lighter onto the trunks. They burst into flames. Chris looks at Dean as he disintegrates into ash. Sam runs over. "It's finally over." Dean says. He reaches up, touching his cut once more.

"You okay?" Sam asks, worry throughout his voice

"I'm fine." Dean replies, he hated it when Sam fretted over him.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Sam asks.

"None. Can we go now?" Dean replies. He had a splitting headache and he just wanted to go to sleep. Sam realized to back off..

"Okay.. Don't you want to call Arianna and let her know that it's over?" Dean nods, walking back to the Impala. He throws the shotgun in the trunk and sits in the driver's seat. He pulls his cell out, dialing Randy. Sam gets in the passenger's seat.

"Hello?" Randy answers.

"Hey Randy, it's Dean."

"Oh, hey. How'd things go?"

"Good. Tell Ari not to worry, it's over." Dean answers.

"Good, I'm glad. You two okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, we're fine."

" Good. Oh, the doc decided to let Ari go back to the hotel tomorrow. She'll be heading back home to Elkhart for a while in a few days, once she's cleared to travel."

"That's great." Dean replies.

"She can talk without pain now too." Randy adds.

"Good. Well Randy, I'm beat. Tell Ari I'll come by her hotel tomorrow, just tell her to call me when I can come by."

"Will do... And Dean, thanks."

"You're welcome. Bye." Dean says, hanging up. He starts the Impala and heads to the motel.

Randy hangs up and walks back into Arianna's room. Ted and Maryse had left a couple of hours ago.

"Hey," He says. "How ya feeling?"

She yawns. "Tried."

"I bet." He replies.

"Did you hear from Sam or Dean?" She asks.

"Yeah. Dean just called. He said that you don't need to worry anymore, it's all over."

She lets out a sigh of relief, "Good. Are they okay?"

"Yeah, Dean just sounded pretty tried. He said once you get back to the hotel to call him, he wants to visit." She smiles. "Ari, I hate to ask, but why did you keep Chris's trunks?"

She frowns. "I kept them so I could always have a piece of him with me.. to feel like he was still here with me. I felt better knowing that I had a part of him with me, just having something to remind me of him... you know?" Randy nods.

"Sorry Ari."

"It's okay." She yawns.

"Why don't you get some sleep? The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you get up and get outta here."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She replies. Randy laughs. She carefully moves around, trying to get comfortable. She looks over at Randy. "You're not leaving, are you?" She asks. Randy walks over to her, and grabs her hand.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you, I'll be in the bed, right next to yours." She smiles.

"Thanks Randy." She says, her eyelids drooping shut.

"Don't worry about it Ari." He smiles, hearing her lightly snoring. He goes and crawls into the bed next to hers, and falls asleep.

Awe Randy is so sweet, def the perfect big bro lol! Please review!


	21. He's got a job for us

Thanks for the reviews! 1 More chap to go! Enjoy!

**Chapter 21: He's got a job for us**

Dean wakes up, hearing Sam clacking away at his laptop. He groans, his head still aching a little.

"You gonna sleep all day?" Sam asks. Dean groans, sitting up.

"What time is it?"

"11:30"

"Already?" He asks, looking at Sam. Sam nods. "Man, where does the day go?" Sam chuckles. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I knew you needed your sleep. You haven't slept good lately." Sam knew that was because his brother was worried about Arianna.

"Did Ari call?"

"Nope, not yet." Dean nods and gets up. "Well I'm headed into the shower."

"K." Dean grabs clean clothes and heads into the bathroom.

Arianna had been up for 3 hours, and she was ready to go back to the hotel. If only the stupid doctor would bring her, her rehab instructions and prescriptions. She sighs, Randy looks at her.

"I know you're ready, but huffing and puffing won't make the doctor come back any faster." Arianna rolls her eyes. She carefully lays back, closing her eyes, trying to calm down. She begins humming 'Fight the Good Fight'. "Are you humming your entrance music?" Randy asks.

"Yeah, it keeps me relaxed." She replies.

"You're weird." Randy says, she smiles. The door opens and the doctor comes in with a wheelchair.

"Sorry about the wait." Arianna scoffs. "Here's your prescription, and your rehab instructions. Once you get back to Elkhart, you'll have to follow up you're rehab with your physician there." He hands her the papers.

"Don't worry doc, I will." He nods.

"You're free to go." He pushes the wheelchair over towards her.

"I don't want to use that." She says.

"Sorry, you can't use crutches yet, not until your shoulder is healed up." She sighs. Randy comes over and helps her into the wheelchair. He wheels her down to the exit, where his rental is waiting.

"I've got a chair for you to use at the hotel already.' He says, she looks down.

"Thanks." He wheels her to the car, and helps her in the passengers seat. He gets in the driver's seat and drives to the hotel.

Dean comes out of the shower and heads over to his bed. He collapses on the bed and looks over at Sam. He notices a look of hesitation on Sam's face.

"What is it, Sam?" He asks, not wanting to wait on Sam to tell him.

"Bobby called while you were in the shower."

"Yeah? What did he want?" Sam sighs.

"He's got a job for us." Dean hangs his head.

"That sucks." He says, Sam nods. Dean knew this would happen, he'd have to break it off with Arianna now that they were leaving. Sam looks at him, he knew what Dean was thinking.

"You don't have to, you know." Dean looks at him, confused.

"Don't have to what?"

"Break it off with her. I'm staying together with Ryse."

"Come on Sam. Maryse doesn't even know the real you, and Ari doesn't need to be tied to someone who can't be there for her."

Sam clears his throat. "Uhm, actually, Ryse does know." Dean looks at him, in shock.

"What?"

"Uhm, the night after the accident, when you were staying at the hospital with Arianna. Ryse was asking all kinds of questions, so I just told her the truth."

"And she believed you?"

"Yeah... She said it all made sense, about the invisible attackers and all..."

"And? She doesn't care?"

"It scares the hell out of her, but she said she still wants to give us a shot." Dean smirks.

"Huh... Well good for you Sammy. You finally got a girl." Dean says.

"I'm not the only one who does, Dean. You've got Ari." Before Dean could cut in, Sam cuts him off. "And don't give me that , 'I'm not going to tie her down', crap, or 'she deserves better' crap. You need to give Arianna credit. She's still with you now, knowing about our job and everything. She obviously wants to be with you." After a minute, Dean nods. He's about to say something when his phone rings.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey Dean, it's Ari."

"Hey Ari... How ya feeling?" Sam looks at him.

"Eh, okay I guess... Randy said you wanted me to call you when I got back to Eau Claire."

"Yeah. Can I come over for a bit? I need to talk to you about something."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Okay. Yeah, sure. I'd love to see you."

"Okay. I'll be over in a few."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." He hangs up, sighing.

"Dean, you're not gonna..." Sam starts. Dean looks at him and gets up, grabbing his keys, and leaves. "Damnit!" Sam yells, not caring if anyone could hear him or not.

Man.. Dean is really stubborn sometimes! Please review and lemme know what you thought!


	22. No Return Policy

Thanks to the lovely reviewers! This is it! The last chapter! I'm thinking about writing about Supernatural/wwe one, that will have Arianna and Randy, and Maryse and Ted in it as well, but IDK yet!

**Chapter 22: No return policy**

Dean heads up to Arianna's room. He takes a deep breath and knocks on her door.

"Come in!" She yells. "It's open!" He grabs the door nob and opens the door. He walks in, Arianna is sitting on her bed. "Hey Dean." She says, smiling.

"Hey Ari." He replies. She looks at the bruise and cut on his forehead.

"You okay?" She asks, pointing to his head.

"Yeah, nothing major." He smiles. She smiles back, realizing that he wasn't acting like his normal self.

"Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's going on? You've been acting strange since you got here." Dean sighs.

"I'm leaving... Sammy's got us another job." He says, Arianna sighs.

"Okay... When are you coming back?" She asks, he inhales.

"Arianna.." He begins.

"No," She says, cutting him off. "I told you Dean. I'm not a love 'em and leave 'em kinda girl, and I meant it."

"But," He says.

"No buts! I love you Dean." She says. He looks at her, seeing the love in her eyes.

He takes a deep breath. "I love you too." He sighs, he knew he'd only ever said that to one woman, and that was his mom. "But, with my lifestyle. I just can't.

"Don't," She cuts him off, once more. He looks at her. "Our jobs are kinda similar in a way. Both require us to travel, and both are dangerous, yours more so, but still." She looks him directly in his eyes. "Damnit Dean, I love you. I don't care if we'd only get to see each other once in awhile. I want to be with you." He looks in her eyes, noting the determination in them.

"I want to be with you too." He replies, and he meant it.

"You do?" He nods. "Then let's be together. And yeah, I know, long distance relationships suck, but I know we can make it work."

"I know we can do it, so let's do it." He says.

"You sure?" She asks, he nods.

"Yep. There's no going back now. You're stuck with me, no return policy." She laughs.

"Good." She says, and kisses him.

**A few weeks later**

After Dean and Arianna's discussion, Dean said his goodbye to her and went back to the motel. Only to find Sam and Maryse 'saying goodbye'. So he went back to Eau Claire and spent the night with Arianna. The next day he and Sam left for South Dakota, and Randy took Arianna back to Elkhart.

Sam and Dean were now in Cincinatti, OH, at Bernards Bar. They just killed a werewolf who had killed 3 people. A perky waitress walks over to them, checking them out.

"What can I get for you boys?" She asks.

"A beer, and a slice of Apple pie." Dean says.

"Just a beer for me please." She nods and walks away. Sam watches Dean, noting how he wasn't watching the waitress, like he normally would be. She comes back with their beers and Dean's pie. She sets it down in front of him, pushing her boobs out. She hands Sam his. She bends over in front of Dean, Sam watches him.

"Lemme know if I can get you anything else sugar, ANYTHING at all." She says, shaking her ass a little.

"Uh-huh." Dean says. She frowns and walks off towards the bar, less perky than before.

"Wow." Sam says.

"What?" Dean asks, getting ready to dig into his pie.

"I can't believe it."

"What?" Dean asks again, a little irritated this time.

"You haven't flirted once since you got with Ari. I mean, that waitress was practically throwing herself at you."

Dean shrugs, "What can I say, Sammy? I'm a one woman, man."

Sam scoffs. "Since when?"

"Since we saved a smokin hott WWE Diva from her psychotic ghost brother." Sam laughs.

"I'm proud of you Dean, I didn't think you could do it."

Dean scoffs. "Shut up Sam."

"I mean it Dean. I'm really proud of you."

Dean rolls his eyes.. "Oh God. Are we gonna have to hug now or something?"

Sam shakes his head. "Shut up. Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean replies and begins eating his pie. He knew as soon as they were done there, he'd get to go see Arianna before heading off to do another job... Such is the life of a hunter.

**The End**

I just want to say thank you to those who've read and reviewed! You're reviews are what keeps me writing! I really hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Thanks again!


End file.
